Madurar
by Fyenye
Summary: "-Peter...  No sospecho, es más, ni siquiera espero, que entiendas el por qué me voy. Pero te mereces una explicación y es esta: Debo crecer. Al terminar de decir aquello, la cara de Peter se transformó." OneShoot


Peter &Wendy

El silencio se había adueñado del ambiente. Peter no comprendía. Aún seguía siendo un niño –y por propia elección, siempre lo sería- pero asumir que no volvería a ver a Wendy en lo que restaba de vida, era estar comportándose como un adulto, y él no lo era. La niña lo miraba con tristeza y solemne quietud. Ambos sabían que la hora de despedirse había llegado, y sin embargo ninguno de los dos hacía gesto alguno para acelerar aquel adiós tan amargo y tan repentino.

Wendy dio un paso hacia adelante. La decisión ya estaba tomada, y no podía retractarse ni mucho menos.

Peter dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió el niño, y la pregunta hizo eco en cada rincón de La Casa del Árbol- ¿Por qué, Wendy? ¿Acaso no te divertías conmigo y con los Niños Perdidos? ¿Acaso no te enseñé cómo defenderte, cómo atacar, cómo sobrevivir? ¿Acaso… no te basto?

El corazón de Wendy se quebró, pero siguió firme en su posición. Las lágrimas caían sin interrupción, y se las limpiaba una a una con la mano de una forma mecánica. Había estado repasando una y otra vez las razones por las cuales debía marcharse –estudios, padres, hermanos, Nana- pero todas se le habían esfumado de la mente cuando Peter pronunció la última pregunta. ¡Rayos, si él supiera! No le bastaba, le sobraba. Era el chico de sus sueños, el chico al que siempre había querido conocer, y esos deseos se habían cumplido, en un lugar mágico, con seres fantásticos de cuentos, y con un niño que nunca crecía. Crecer… Ah, cuantos problemas conllevaba ello... Que Peter no crecía. Que no maduraba. Que jamás sentiría amor, sino una simple amistad. No sentiría miedo, sino un simple escalofrío. No moriría, sino que viviría eternamente. ¿Cómo podría convivir con él si se diferenciaban tanto en tantas cosas? Y si por el contrario, decidía ignorar todo eso, si se quedaba… ¿Qué sucedería con sus padres? No estarían para nada de felices de haber perdido a una hija y dos hijos. Sería injusto que ellos se divirtieran y la pasaran a lo grande cuando en el mundo real, sus padres dejarían cada bendito día de cada maldito año la ventaba abierta, esperando con ánimos inquebrantables a que ellos retornaran al hogar. Y también, ¿qué sucedería con sus estudios, con el colegio, con toda la vida planificada que poseía allí en La Tierra? Amar era un sacrificio, se daba cuenta ahora. Más en ese momento, Wendy maduró y comprendió.

- Peter- tomó una bocanada de aire antes de dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos- No sospecho, es más, ni siquiera espero, que entiendas el por qué me voy. Pero te mereces una explicación y es esta: Debo crecer. Debo hacerlo, porque si no lo hago muchas personas que amo saldrán heridas por mi culpa. Debo hacerlo, porque quiero darles a mis padres la satisfacción de poder criarme y que vivan tan felices como se lo merecen. Quiero estudiar Literatura y ser cuentista, para narrarles a los niños de las escuelas, las maravillosas historias que los libros poseen. Quiero casarme, para poder contarles a mis hijos y que éstos a la vez se lo cuenten a los suyos, lo maravilloso que es… Peter Pan.

Al terminar de decir aquello, la cara de Peter se transformó. De una rabieta y una melancolía inconmensurables, había pasado a comprender verdaderamente el por qué de la partida de Wendy. Tenía toda la razón en marcharse, y él no era nadie para impedírselo. Finalmente lo había entendido.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue confuso y difícil de narrar, por la fuerza de los sentimientos y las acciones que los acompañaban, además de que ni siquiera Wendy ni Peter habrían podido explicarlo lo suficiente como para que se entendiese. De todos modos, trataré de detallarlo lo mejor posible, para que los lectores no se pierdan de esa muestra de afecto tan deliberada y entrañable.

Peter había bajado la mirada hacia el suelo, y allí se había quedado, de forma estática, observando las flores marchitas que pisaba la niña con los pies. Había apretado los puños, en una forma un tanto ilusa de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con disparar de sus ojos, y rodar sobre sus encendidas mejillas. Algo se debatía dentro de él. Algo, algo pujaba por salir, pero Peter no entendía lo que era, ni siquiera entendía lo que quería decirle, o gritarle, o hacerle. De lo único que estaba seguro era que deseaba retenerla un poco más para él. Se la quitarían pronto, lo sabía. Luego de ese momento juntos, ya nunca vendrían otros. Wendy volvería a su vida normal, estudiaría, sería cuentista, y finalmente se casaría. Tendría un "esposo" _–y al pronunciar esto, la palabra se tornó repulsiva y venenosa- _y tendría hijos. En resumen, tendría todo lo que él jamás llegaría a tener. Algo que no podría siquiera soñar… Y en ese instante, comprendió que la necesitaba. Entendió que la quería más de lo que nadie la había querido nunca. Vislumbró que sin ella sería muy difícil retornar a la misma vida de antaño. Por eso actuó como actuó. Se acercó con extrema rapidez al cuerpo de Wendy y la tomó por la cintura, mientras la única mano libre que le había quedado, se deslizaba suavemente por la mejilla de la niña. Ésta no había esperado su reacción ni mucho menos, por lo que no podía articular palabra alguna y sólo podía mirarme dulcemente a los ojos. Lo veía venir, claro que lo veía. Sí, ya. El añorado deseo que Wendy quería sentir una vez más antes de marcharse para siempre…

-Quisiera darte un último dedal- murmuró Peter contra su oreja, produciéndole cosquillas -¿Te molestaría?- preguntó divertido y risueño.

Wendy rió.

-Oh, Peter, claro que sí. Me molestaría tanto como a ti te molestaría dármelo- susurró Wendy, sonriendo.

-Me alegra que pensemos igual, Wendy- respondió Peter, adivinando tanto como ella misma, que aquel beso no lo olvidarían en toda su existencia.


End file.
